


Sex on the beach

by Sorrypookie



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrypookie/pseuds/Sorrypookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all, lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Random smut fic just because

Carol sat on the sand looking out as the waves crashed against the shore, the sun was just starting to set and she couldn't help but reflect back on her life over the last couple of years. Everything she thought she knew about the world, about herself, about others had changed. Even before the dead starting coming back to life her life had taken a very unexpected path. She knew Ed wasn't a perfect guy but he could be sweet & passionate and it was something she'd longed for so when he proposed she thought her perfect life was finally starting. It didn't take long for that illusion to be shattered. There were so many times she wondered if bringing Sophia into such a torrid relationship was a terrible mistake, she had just been selfish. Carol thought a child would bring back the old Ed, but it never did. It broke Carol's heart every day that Sophia never got the chance to know a different life it seemed so unfair, was she just a prop used to keep Carol going and surviving till she realised she didn't need her anymore. She sighed, there was no use wondering anymore what was done was done and this was the world now. She has finally got rid of Ed but soon learned she had bigger demons to fight. The loss of Sophia had made her realise she could no longer be afraid to live or to act, if she wanted to live she needed to fight. Killing walkers was one thing but killing humans had taken its toll on her. She never mentioned it to anyone but she often had nightmares about Karen or Lizzie or even the people at the Terminus. She knew she had done what she needed to do to survive, for her family to survive. 

Carol heard a noise behind her and immediately grabbed her knife before turning to see Daryl walking towards her. He sat down silently next to her. She smiled to herself because she knew if it hadn't been for this man she would never have made it this far. Carol watched him poking timidly at the sand and she giggled. Daryl looked up at her "What? I ain't never been on a beach before ok." Carol didn't make any shocked body language she knew the kind of life he lead and though it broke her heart she was happy he was finally getting to experience so many new things and letting the real Daryl out of his shell. "Wanna go for a walk?" Carol suggested. One of the things she loved most about Daryl was he never pushed her when he knew she didn't want to talk he was just there and looking out for her. Daryl nodded. "Shoes off!" Carol commanded. "Why?" Daryl looked at her skeptically. "Because you need to experience the feeling of sand between your toes" Carol replied as she started unzipping her boots. Daryl poked at the sand with his fingers a bit more before reluctantly agreeing. They walked down to the waters edge and walked along in silence for awhile. Daryl suddenly stopped and looked out at the water then back at Carol before putting one foot in the water. "You should go in, you could do with a wash" Carol said cheekily smacking Daryl on the shoulder playfully. Daryl looked back out at the water then back at Carol "Alright then" Daryl replied waiting for her. Carol stuck her foot in "No way it's freezing!" Carol replied. Daryl splashed her with his foot and she shrieked then retaliated by shoving him. Daryl was unprepared for the strength of Carol's shove and lost his balance falling into the water. Carol starting laughing hysterically. "Right that's it woman!" Daryl said standing up out of the water and reaching towards Carol. "Nooo" Carol said screaming and took off running down the beach with Daryl right behind her. It didn't take long for Daryl to catch her and scoop her up carrying her into the water screaming. After wrestling with each other they both ended up under the water and when they came back up Carol had her arms around Daryl's neck and they were both grinning and staring into each other's eyes. Carol brushed the hair out of Daryl's eyes and then their lips met. The kiss was brief and then they both turned their eyes away from each other and simultaneously bit their lips. When their eyes met again nothing else needed to be said and their lips met again, this time with most passion and intensity. Carol wrapped her legs around Daryl and sensing her shiver he carried her out of the water their lips not parting until he lay her down on the sand. They looked at each other again, still not a word has been spoken and Carol grabbed Daryl by the shirt pulling him down on top of her. He kissed her lips again then started exploring her neck. Carol shivered again and Daryl pulled back to look at her. "I need to get out of these wet clothes and get warm" Carol said but didn't make any move to get up. Daryl nodded but also didn't move. "Soo..." Carol started to say hesitantly, she didn't want to push him but she wanted him so badly in this moment and he seemed keen, very keen she thought as she felt him hard against her thigh. "We could go back to the fire at camp with the others or...." Carol continued as she began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Daryl backed off slightly but continued to watch her unbutton her shirt. Carol finished and stopped waiting for Daryl's move before she went any further. She could see he was nervous so she smiled up at him and turned his face towards her looking deep in his eyes "It's ok" Carol whispered. Within seconds he was on top of her again, kissing her chest and removing her shirt the rest of the way. She grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head. She ignored the scars on his back knowing if she paid attention to them he would most likely stop right there. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra slipping it off her shoulders. Daryl quickly explored her breasts with his hands and mouth. She could feel him getting harder against her and reached for his jeans unzipping them slowly, he helped her pull them off then started working on hers. She grabbed for his boxers but felt him hesitate slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this now, here?" Carol asked him softly not wanting him to do anything he wasn't completely comfortable with. Daryl gave her one of his side head nods before saying "I've heard Sex on the Beach is pretty great". Carol giggled and pulled him back down to her kissing him hard before removing his boxers. She stroked him a couple of times before deciding she couldn't wait any longer and quickly pulled her panties off. Daryl continued kissing her body before lining himself up to enter her. He looked up into her eyes and she smiled the most content, adorable smile he'd ever seen as he entered her before she squeezed her eyes closed and let out a moan. He stayed still for a minute letting them both get used to the feeling before he slowly starting thrusting inside her. It wasn't slow but it was just enough for them to both feel complete ecstasy as they came. Daryl rolled off her and lay beside her silent for awhile catching his breath. He sat up and began reaching for his clothes. "Hey..."Carol grabbed his arm to stop him "Probably need to let those dry out a little more before you put them back on, let's just stay here a bit longer i really don't wanna leave yet" Carol said. Daryl sat there not moving and Carol started to panic. Seeing the look in her eyes Daryl lay back down and cuddled her to him. "Neither do I" he said "Just had to convince myself this really happened and I wasn't just dreaming" Daryl said. Carol smiled and kissed his chest "Trust me it was real" Carol said. Carol realised it was the first time she had felt real happiness in years, finally she'd found a man that treated her right, he wasn't exactly the sweet, romantic guy she'd dreamed about when she was a teenager but he had he moments, she smiled thinking about the day he had given her the Cherokee Rose and how hard he had looked for Sophia. She knew Daryl better than anyone and she knew 100% that he would never hurt her and that he would do anything for her. No matter what happens in the world or how long they had left they would always be there for each other, someone to come back to each night, someone to make everything worth it, someone to hug and kiss all the fears away, someone to love.


End file.
